


Lamb's Relaxation

by Damien_Kova



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After days on end of finding targets and letting them choose their way into the afterlife, Kindred is due to some time off. Luckily, she gets just that and then some thanks to a bribe one of her targets tried to use on her.





	Lamb's Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> My first LoL story. Quite short, but I hope it's liked nonetheless.

Running through a thick forest with her bow on her back, and the wind rushing through her fur, for the first time in months, Kindred was finally able to enjoy herself and run through her favorite place in Runeterra. Lamb had a plan in mind before finding her next target, unfortunately, her dear Wolf wasn’t exactly on board. “I don’t know why you bother going through these woods, Little Lamb. There is no hunt here. No music to make.” The black shroud’s voice echoed through her mind almost as loud as the animals in the forest around her.   
  
“Quiet, dear Wolf. There will be music without a hunt soon enough.” Making her way to an empty place in the forest, Lamb finally arrived at the makeshift hut that she and Wolf had put together centuries ago. Just a place to keep the rain away from them as they slept their time away. “There can always be music without the use of bones.”   
  
“Do not test me, little Lamb. I know that one day, you will run from me as well. And when that day comes, I will gladly play music with your help.” Drifting through the doorway that Lamb insisted on, Wolf found the makeshift bed his companion made for him out of leaves and quickly rested on it. “You wolf grows bored of not having anything to hunt.”   
  
“Then my Wolf should quiet himself and rest.” Pulling her bow from her back and propping it up beside the door, the white-furred being smiled and found the resting spot that was made for herself. “It’s a funny thing, dear Wolf. When everyone is too scared to run from you, and unwilling to accept their fate, they bargain for their lives. Even going as far as to give me gifts, teach me things.”

 

“Where are you going with this, Little Lamb? Do you have a new toy that was gifted to you in death?” His voice coming with more of a scoff than an actual question. “You should be happy that we are bound together, or else I-”   
  
“You’d do what, dear Wolf? We are Kindred. We are death. Do not think I fear such a thing.” Smiling under her mask, Lamb sat on her own makeshift bed and let out a happy giggle as she pulled an ‘unknown’ gift from under her pillow. “One of the last few women you hunted offered me this gift to make her hunt quick and painless. I believe she called it a vibrator. I’ve seen that silent human, Sona, use one while on stage when a hunt ensued for one of those attending her party.” Quickly removing her carved mask from her face, the woman could feel excitement welling up inside of her as she opened her bright blue eyes without the filter of her mask for the first time in longer than she’d prefer to admit.

 

Getting her Wolf companion out of her mind, Lamb quickly and eagerly traced the plastic member around her cunt, not wanting to waste a single moment in this pleasure she had seen many others feel in their final moments. Letting a sharp gasp, almost a whine, leave her lips as she pushed the toy into her incredibly tight snatch, she could already tell this was going to be an experience she had to do more than just this once. Unfortunately, the figure of a pleasant death was only able to get the first two or three inches of the faux member inside of her before being unable to get anything else in, but that didn’t stop her from pistoning it in and out of herself quickly right out the gate.

 

The pleasure was already starting to drive her wild, causing her to grip the bedding she had given herself and bite her lower lip in an attempt to silence her pleasured moans. However, those moans just changed into pleasured whimpers as she started rolling her hips against her gift, managing to force the toy deeper into her snatch and mold herself almost perfectly around the toy. She didn’t care that her dear Wolf’s eyes were locked onto her in the act, all that matter was the newfound pleasure coursing through her body.

 

It was quickly becoming too much for the poor girl to handle as she recklessly pistoned the vibrator in out of her sopping cunt as fast her hand could move. Bringing her other hand to her soft and furry breast, another cry of pleasure leapt from Lamb’s throat as if she wanted to be heard by the creatures in the forest. And heard she was by some, the soothing sound of her blissful moans echoing within Kindred’s hut and enthralling more than just her dear Wolf.

 

Unfortunately for any and all who had the luck to see Lamb contorted and giving in to the pleasure within her, the girl easily came once the faux member bottomed out inside of her. The feeling of being filled with all her gift had to offer was more than enough to send the already lustful being into her orgasm, eliciting a wail of ecstasy from her as she bucked her hips into the air and arched her back, spraying her juices into the air and sighing contently as the majority landed back on her hips and thighs.

 

“Well, Little Lamb… That was quite the show, but you can’t be done making music yet, can you?” Hovering near her body, her Wolf companion licked her cheek, showing his very rare soft side as a thanks for the sight.

 

“No, dear Wolf. Far from... Done making music…” Lamb spoke between heavy breaths filled with lust and bliss. “Those that are waiting for us shall wait a while longer. I have yet to see why this was named a vibrator.” Giggling to herself, Lamb rushed to find whatever activated her new toy’s vibrate function before gasping as she listened to it come to life. “This will be a fun night… Make sure no one can see us until I am finished.~”


End file.
